


Treason

by jairyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jairyn/pseuds/jairyn
Summary: When Anakin and Ahsoka meet again after eight months apart, they're forced to reconcile their differences and beliefs. He finds out she's about to leave Coruscant and in a desperate attempt to stop her, she ends up accused of treason for the second time.As the world crashes down around them, they have to decide how to stop the Chancellor from winning a game nobody else knew they were playing. If they manage to survive it, what will the future hold for them?This is starting as a one shot but I may add onto it later. I totally forgot about this story and it was originally going to be a Rey Theory variant (it might still be one). Yay for finding random things in my notes folder!





	Treason

          “Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but there’s a shuttle on its way to pick us up.”

          “Thank you, captain.” Anakin didn’t look up. He was tired, but that wasn’t new. He was always tired. And it had nothing to do with the endless hours of fighting and pushing past the physical limits of the body and the force. He was tired of losing… and death… and war… He was tired of missing people. Of not being able to protect them or make them stay. Ever since Ahsoka left the order, Rex and Fives had been all he had left. Obi wan was around occasionally, but the Jedi were spread so thin that they rarely got to run missions together anymore. And now Fives was gone too. He felt like a failure. Some general he was; four years of fighting and only one person that had started under his command was still standing. Or at least still here.

          “Are you alright, general?” Rex shifted behind him. It wasn’t professional to spill his guts to his subordinates, but his question had caught him a little too hard in the gut.

          “No.” He dropped his head onto his knees, pulling them closer. He really wished Ahsoka was here right now. It was funny how when she’d first appeared in his life, he couldn’t imagine a day he’d actually  _want_ her company. She’d been so annoying, too curious and too eager. Now though? He’d give anything for her to be sitting here. The comfortable silence, her knowing eyes, the softest touch that spoke volumes. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Rex, because he did. It just wasn’t the same. “I really miss her,” he choked out.

          “Me too.” Rex sat down next to him, setting his helmet down softly. Neither of them spoke for a long time. “Any chance you could ask her to come back?”

          Anakin glanced to the side to see that his battle-hardened captain was trying not to cry either. “I want to. But she won’t. She made that clear.”

          “Maybe she just needed a little time.” Rex looked down at his feet and played with the dirt.

          “That’s what I thought too. But it’s been eight months… not that I’ve been counting.” His cheeks burned. How stupid he sounded! Why did it matter so much? She left. She wanted nothing to do with them. If she did, she’d call. She’d failed him. If there was any chance of him becoming a Master, it was gone now. There was no way he was taking on another padawan. Never again. He wasn’t going to be responsible for ruining someone else’s life. And he’d really thought they had something special. They’d been closer than he’d ever been with Obi wan.

          Then one day… she just walked away from him and never looked back. The pain of that burned a hole in his heart. And that hole was getting bigger every day. So no, he wasn’t alright. He wasn’t even okay. He was far, far worse than that. He needed her and she wasn’t there. Whatever he’d thought they had was gone now. He was starting to question if there’d been anything there at all.

          Rex disappeared shortly after they landed on the Resolute. They were headed back to Coruscant… home… He shook himself and pushed it aside. It was time to be the general again; the stoic Jedi that felt nothing. He was tired of pretending too. The day he’d finally feel nothing, is the day he’d be dead.

          The gunship landed at the shipyard and he stepped off still feeling numb. “Look, sir.” Rex elbowed him and he looked up. A good distance away, stood Ahsoka. She looked uncomfortable and oddly out of place. She turned suddenly and met his eyes. She gave a weak smile and a small wave. He was so surprised to see her, he didn’t think to return either. “Well go talk to her. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Rex nudged him when he didn’t move.

          “Did you call her?”

          “Does it matter?”

          “I guess not.”

          “You can thank me later,” Rex called after him as he picked up his pace and was running before he knew it. The hug was more awkward than he’d expected. She’d stiffened at first, but then relaxed into him. He pulled away and looked down at his feet.

          “What are you doing here?” he snapped and then cringed when he saw her eyes widen.

          “I’ve missed you,” she said quietly and turned away. “But maybe I shouldn’t have come.”

          “No wait,” he reached for her before she’d managed to take a few steps. “I’m sorry… please don’t leave again.” He saw the hurt in her eyes and he instantly regretted every moment of anger he’d had about her leaving. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

          “It’s fine.” she crossed her arms in front of her and sighed.

          “Ahsoka…” he breathed her name, wanting to reach out to her, wanting to touch her. “What happened to us?” She looked up at him, a streak of sorrow in her normally brilliant blue eyes. “Why did you leave?”

          “They betrayed me!” she squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep, shaky breath. “After everything I did for them.” He saw the tears well in her eyes and he pulled her against his chest. She buried her face in his robes but didn’t return the hug. He rested his cheek on her montrals, surprised at how big they’d gotten. When had she grown up so much?

          “I’m so sorry,” He murmured after awhile.

          “I have to go.” She pulled away and started running towards the exit.

          “Ahsoka, wait!” he raced after her. Stang, he forgot how fast she was. He finally cornered her in a dark alley, he watched her chest rise and fall as she struggled to catch her breath. “Why won’t you just talk to me?” he reached out his hand to her.

          “You don’t understand!” she panted. “I was falling apart in front of you and you didn’t even notice! You just wanted me to come back, like nothing had ever happened! How could I after that?”

          “I needed you.” He dropped to his knees. “I thought whatever you were going through we could face together. All you had to do was let me in, but instead you just walked away. And then you never called, you never came back!” It was his turn to cry.

          “You make it sound like I’m the one at fault! But here you continue to serve a corrupt Republic and a blind order!” she huffed at him, looking around for an escape route.

          “But…”

          “No! No buts! The Jedi order make children fight in a war. We have special gifts, so we  _have_  to serve. You told me once that it wasn’t the same as slavery, but it is! They brainwash us into believing their way of thinking is the only way. That untrained or unaffiliated, we turn to the dark side. They tell us emotions are bad but do nothing to help us process them. They call us family and then throw us out if we disagree or leave us behind to complete a mission. We mean nothing to them! We’re just tools. You told me you understand wanting to leave the order, but you won’t do it. Why? Because they’ve used your heart against you. They’ve made you feel responsible for fixing a conflict that isn’t your fault! And if you dare step out of line, they remind you that you’re the chosen one and you have some grand old destiny to fulfill.” She made a wild gesture with her hands and he watched her, eyes wide in disbelief. She seemed almost feral. “The republic claims to have outlawed slavery and yet… the very army we use to fight for freedom are all slaves! How can you sit there and pretend you don’t see it?”

          “Ahsoka…”

          “I used to think that you, and only you, saw the way it really was. And I believed in you. But you’ve become blind, Anakin. You’ve become as blind as them.” She crossed her arms in front of her again. Shivering against the breeze that stirred around them.

          “I don’t know what to say… your words… they’re treasonous.”

          “Then maybe I deserved that death sentence,” she spat at him. “Arrest me.” She thrust her hands forward into his face. “Be the dutiful slave they expect you to be.”

          “I… I can’t…” he looked away. His stomach was unsettled by the things she’d said. But she didn’t back down. She stared at him intensely, challenging him to act. To arrest her like he was taught he should for anyone that spoke like that against the Republic or to listen to his heart. And his heart was winning. “I don’t know what to do.” He looked up at her helplessly. He didn’t, it was the truth. His whole life someone else had always told him what to do and usually, how to do it. The only semblance of control he’d ever had was the minute details of the missions he was running. The rest had always been dictated, either through direct commands or passive-aggressive comments. Maybe she was right… and now he was committing treason too.

          “Forget the Republic, forget the Jedi. For one moment, think for yourself.” She dropped her hands back to her side, but didn’t let up her intensity. He felt the fear swirl around him, but not the familiar fear of loss or pain. It was deeper this time. The fear of letting them down. Of making the wrong choice. Of not knowing. “What does your heart tell you?” She reached forward and brushed a loose strand of hair out of his eyes and he looked up at her.

          He pulled her towards him without answering. Wrapping his arms around her legs and burying his face in her stomach. His heart should never be in charge of making decisions. His heart wanted things he shouldn’t want. Like her. He wanted her. And right now, for her, he was willing to throw everything else away. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding him tight. Her touch was as soft and gentle as he remembered. A comfortable  _knowing_ … just like they’d always had. He wanted to be angry at her, but he couldn’t anymore. He was just grateful she was still standing here.

          He looked up at her, tears streaked down his face and she knelt down in front of him, wiping them away. “I don’t know what to think or believe anymore. And I don’t know what I should do. But I know I want you. And I’ll do whatever I have to, to make you stay.” She bit her bottom lip and stared at him deeply.

          “I don’t want you to be a slave anymore, Anakin. And a slave to me is no better than where you are right now.” Her voice was soft, almost sultry as she caressed his face. “If you want to come with me, then it must be your choice and yours alone. Not because you want something or because someone told you to.”

          “Come with..? You’re leaving?” He brought his hand up to take the one she’d been stroking his face with, pressing her fingers into his cheek and then moving the palm of her hand to his lips so he could kiss it.

          “I’m not staying on Coruscant. That’s why I came to meet you when you returned. To say goodbye.”

          “But where will you go?” he swallowed the lump in his throat as he intertwined her fingers with his own.

          “I don’t know,” she said wistfully, a faraway look in her eyes. “Somewhere far away from here. Where would you go?”

          "I don't know. I've never thought about it." He sat back on his heels.

          She had stood, but then she bent over and took his face in her hands and kissed him on the forehead. A warmth spread from the place her lips made contact with his skin. "Then I guess this is goodbye." He looked up at her tearfully, watching her mouth tremble as though there was more she wanted to say. "May the force be with you," she whispered finally.

          And just like that she was gone again. It took a long time to make his body work. He was cramping up from where he'd been kneeling on the hard, unforgiving ground. He looked over his shoulder wondering why he hadn't gone with her. Or why he hadn't stopped her. Why hadn't he even said goodbye? A weight landed on his chest as he stared blankly around him at the empty alley, wishing he could turn back time.

          What he'd told her was mostly true. He'd never thought about  _where_  he'd go, but he'd thought about  _going_  at least a million times. She'd offered the perfect out, she'd have stood by his side again. But instead of taking her up on her offer, he'd remained seated. Why did he want her so badly? And if he really  _did_  want her that badly, why didn't he go after her?

          He finally staggered to his feet and rather than turn towards the temple, he made his way slowly to the upper crust of Coruscant. He blankly acknowledged the fancy decor, the grand architecture, the luxurious parks with picturesque fountains and gardens. This place held everything he'd lusted after his whole life. A fancy apartment with a breathtaking view, the richest and most exotic delicacies, a life of grandeur; the opposite of slavery. And more than any of the stuff, was the love of his life; Padmé Nabierre Amidala, senator of the galactic republic, former queen of Naboo.

          But now... as he dragged his sorry self the way to her door, this was the last place he wanted to be. The sickening truth he'd been trying to swallow all night, was that none of this filled the emptiness inside him. If anything, it made it worse. Ahsoka was none of the things he'd sought in life, but right now, tonight, maybe for the rest of his life, he was willing to trade all of this for her. Why?

          He rang the bell to Padmé's apartment, not thinking about how late it was or if she'd still be up. Usually he'd sneak in so nobody knew he was here, but he didn't have the energy tonight. Not that it mattered, there was no one around.

          She answered the door after a long silence. "Ani?" she exclaimed in surprise, grabbing his arm and jerking him inside. "What are you doing?"

          "I wanted to see you." That was a lie. One that was usually true, but not tonight.

          "We agreed you weren't to come in the front door! Anybody could have seen you!" she hissed in annoyance. He bit his lip as he realized that the clandestine way they had to carry out their relationship was awfully similar to feeling as though she were ashamed to be seen with him. Why wouldn't she be anyways? He was a humble Jedi, a former slave. There was nothing elite or elevated about his position in life. He had nothing material to offer her. And now that he thought about it, it was amazing she wanted anything to do with him.

          "Sorry, m'lady," he murmured, dropping his head and hiding his hands beneath his robe. "I wasn't thinking straight tonight."

          She instantly softened, bringing her beautiful hands up to his face. "What's the matter, my love?" she asked, her sultry whisper did nothing to soothe his pain. Could he tell her that he missed Ahsoka? She probably didn't want to hear that.

          "It was a rough mission," he replied vaguely. "I don't really want to talk about it."

          "Well, you're here now, let me make it better." She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the lips. He felt the fire spring to life in him again, but tonight it was different. It wasn't a fiery passion, or an expression of love. It was painful, like it would burn him from the inside out.

          He pulled away. "Padmé," he said, taking her hands in his so she couldn't keep touching him. "I love you so much. You're all I've ever wanted. But... I can't do this tonight. I can't do this anymore." It felt as though someone had kicked him in the gut when he saw her expression change. He didn't even know why he'd said that. The words had escaped his mouth before he'd had a chance to process them.

          "What?" she said, yanking her hands out of his and crossing her arms. "You show up unannounced telling me you wanted to see me and now you're breaking up with me?" She huffed and rocked back and forth looking wild. "Get out!" she shouted. "Get out, get out!" She pushed him, but it hardly made him budge.

          "Padmé," he started.

          "Just  _leave_ ," she said exasperated. "I don't want to talk to you tonight." He bowed his head and dropped his shoulders, turning to go. Great. This was not why he thought he'd come here tonight, and now, he'd ruined everything. She didn't slam the door behind him, but there was a finality to the way it latched he doubted he'd ever forget. A sound that would haunt him forever.

          He had half a mind to go tell Rex off, for calling Ahsoka. Their meeting tonight had caused more problems than it solved. He'd missed her, but after everything she'd said and then her goodbye, now he just felt empty. Lonely and empty. And he'd just ruined his relationship with one of the only people he had left, because of it. He curled his fists in a ball wanting to smash something. Not that that would do any good. He didn't go back to the shipyard though, he went to the temple instead. Mainly because he had nowhere else to go now.

          He threw off his robe and dropped face first onto the bed, crying into the pillow until he fell asleep. His comm beeped early. Too early. He peeled it off his wrist and threw it across the room without even looking to see who it was. He rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head, so he couldn't hear it anymore, trying to go back to sleep.

          But now that he'd been woken up, sleep eluded him, and he stared angrily at the wall. His comm beeped again, muffled through the pillow but he couldn't ignore it this time. He got up grumbling to himself and retrieved it, surprised to see a message from Rex.  _She's boarding a shuttle to the wheel at 0800_.

          His anger was forgotten in an instant, as he checked his chronometer. Half past seven.  _Stang_! He hurriedly gathered a few things and haphazardly shoved them into a pack. He threw on his robe inside out and raced to the taxi pad. He passed Obi wan that yelled after him, but he didn't even slow down. He couldn't. If he was going to catch Ahsoka, he didn't have time for a morning chat. The wheel. Why was she going to the wheel? At least if he missed her, he knew how to find her. Providing he could get there before her shuttle. From there she could go anywhere, and he'd lose her for good.

          "Ahsoka!" he yelled as he saw the back of her lekku disappear through the closing shuttle door. He was too late, he'd missed her by mere seconds. Stupid taxi! He nearly punched the pole in front of him but then he saw the door open again and she peered out. He'd never been more grateful for her Togruta hearing.

          "Anakin?" she said in surprise. The shuttle guard must have said something to her, because she turned and argued with someone behind her. "Okay, I'll get off. I'll catch the next one!" She stepped off the shuttle and he heard an angry voice behind her. "Same to you, buddy!" She made a face and turned back to him, mumbling under her breath.

          He jogged up to her, pulling her into his arms. Before they could speak, they both dove to the side, covering their heads. The explosion was so loud his ears were buzzing from it. He could see people shouting but he couldn't hear them. As the chaos swam into view his jaw dropped. The shuttle Ahsoka had been on seconds before had exploded less than ten yards off the ground. Civilians were running around in a panic, police droids were trying to establish a perimeter and order. Firefighting droids were rushing towards the wreckage.

          He glanced to the side and saw Ahsoka propped up on her elbows watching the scene unfold in front of them. Her eyes were wide but otherwise her face was expressionless. He could feel her fear though and he crawled towards her, ignoring the sharp pains that came from different places around his body. She glanced at him, questioningly, and he pulled her protectively into his arms. Rocking them both back and forth. He swallowed hard as the reality of what just happened finally crashed through him in waves.

          He'd almost lost her. Not because she was leaving the planet. He'd almost lost her for good. Any number of things could have happened differently this morning and he wouldn't be holding her right now. When she peered up at him it felt like he was looking at his scared little padawan again for the first time. In all the times she'd faced down death, this was something else entirely. He held her tight, kissing her repeatedly, grateful for all the things that had gotten him there in time to get her off that shuttle.

          "Are you okay?" he asked finally, when the buzzing in his ears had died down.

          "You saved my life," she murmured in a daze. "I almost died."

          "You're okay, it's okay." He didn't care about the gathered crowd. He didn't care that news reporters had showed up. He didn't care that anybody could be watching. All he cared about in that moment was holding onto her for dear life.

          "Did you know?" she asked, her voice somewhat muffled from how tightly he was holding her against his chest.

          "No," he said honestly. "I just didn't want you to leave without me. I was about to leap onto the shuttle but then you got off."

          "That's because that stupid guard droid didn't want me to delay their departure," she muttered in annoyance. "All those people... those poor people." She finally pulled away and leapt to her feet, running into the chaos. He followed on her heels, knowing she was looking for survivors. "Over here!"

          He ran to her side and together they used the force to lift up one of the walls of the shuttle and moved it to the side. A lady coughed. "Help, help my son!" she begged them. Ahsoka knelt by her side calling over one of the medics that had arrived on the scene. Anakin looked around for the child. He found him a few yards away. He was barely breathing but he was alive.

          They scoured the rest of the wreckage and found three other survivors, but after an hour of searching, there was little chance they'd find any others. After they were both checked out by the medics on scene, they regrouped a good distance away, sitting down tiredly on an empty bench. He reached out to brush soot off her cheek and she looked at him sadly. "I still can't believe it," she whispered. "I don't think it was an accident."

          "An accident that I got you off it in time or that it exploded?"

          "I don't know, maybe both." She scooted closer to him and looked around nervously. "Do you know why I wanted to leave Coruscant?" she whispered so quietly he had to lean down to hear her.

          "Why?"

          She glanced around again. "I've had a bad feeling for awhile now. I'd been ignoring it because I didn't know where else I'd go. Like I'm being watched, all the time. I felt it at the shipyard, and in the alley. I felt it here this morning too. I don't know why, but someone's gunning for me. This explosion proves it."

          "We don't know they're connected."

          She frowned at him in annoyance. "They are, I know they are. All these people died today because someone wants me dead."

          "Ahsoka..."

          She leapt to her feet. "Fine, don't listen to me. Why did you even come this morning if you're not going to hear what I have to say? I meant everything I said yesterday. And I think you need to take a long hard look at what you think you know about the people around you." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. He had a hunch she was seconds away from storming off again so he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him so she couldn't escape.

          "Listen to me," he ordered. "I'm not here to argue with you. I don't know what's going on. Right now all I care about is that you're alive. We'll get to the bottom of this, but I don't want you running off again or I can't help you. I'm here because I didn't want to lose you again. If you think you're being watched, then you're probably being watched right now too. Let's get somewhere safe so we can talk for real."

          "And where do you consider safe? The temple?" she scoffed.

          "Of course, protected by Jedi it would be harder to be spied on."

          She sighed, dropping her shoulders. He felt a heavy pain land on her again. Like the sorrow he'd felt in her the night before. "You just don't get it, do you?" He looked up at her face. "I used to think the temple was a sanctuary. I used to think being a Jedi or surrounded by them was a safety net... and then, the slightest doubt was cast on me and they let me fall. And if you really wanted to protect me, that's the last place you'd insist I go."

          "But where else could I take you? If you've felt like you've been being watched, there's nowhere else we could talk safely."

          "Fine, whatever." She wrenched herself free from his arms and picked up her pack. "Take me to your temple, but don't be surprised when they throw me out again."

          "I won't let that happen," he promised, and she looked at him with pity.

          "That's not something in your control."

          He gathered his stuff and they headed back to the Jedi temple in silence. He hated feeling the doubt and fear she gave off. It was as though the closer they got to the temple, the further she plunged into depression. He'd had no idea that what she'd gone through here was so damaging. And he hated that he hadn't known just how deep it went. So yes of course, she had every reason to believe him to be blind. How had he not seen it? He'd been so focused on clearing her name, so she could stay, it had never even occurred to him she wouldn't want to. What had happened to her had been awful, but they'd been through worse. He'd been so certain he could help her work through it if only she'd stayed.

          But now as he risked a sidelong glance at her face, he realized he wouldn't have been able to help her if she  _had_  stayed. In fact, he wasn't even sure he could help her now. She didn't seem to have any faith in the Jedi order or the Republic. And likely, she didn't have much in him anymore either. Why should she? He'd let her fall too. Ventress had been right.

          He  _had_  abandoned her. Even when he'd thought he'd been fighting to protect her, he'd abandoned her just as badly. He'd been fighting for the wrong thing. He'd been fighting for the possibility she could stay with him, when he should have been fighting for her freedom and honor.

          He reached out and took her hand in his. "I'm so sorry, Ahsoka. You were right, I am blind." A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it on the sleeve of his robe. She looked at him, but she didn't say anything. At least she didn't pull her hand away.

          They'd barely made it through the threshold into the foyer when Obi wan appeared. He beckoned them to follow and they reluctantly did. He'd been hoping to take her to his room, so they could talk in private. Why did the council even care right now? Nothing that happened today should have caused them any concern, other than perhaps him ignoring his master on the way out the door this morning.

          "Heard about the incident, we did," Master Yoda said when they were both standing in the middle of the council room. "What have you to say?"

          "I'm not sure what you want us to say, master," he replied confused. "I was trying to convince Ahsoka not to leave Coruscant and then the shuttle she'd been on exploded."

          "That's the problem," Master Windu said. And he looked over at him. What the kriff was going on?

          "I'm not sure what you mean, master." He felt Ahsoka stiffen next to him and then it dawned on him. "You don't honestly think she had something to do with it, do you?" he demanded, straightening in frustration.

          "This is the second time she's been implicated in an act of terrorism that has cost the lives of innocents," Windu replied.

          "Implicated?" Anakin replied furiously. "Why the kriff would she blow up a shuttle she was supposed to be on?"

          "Watch your language, Skywalker," master Mundi said, but he didn't look at him.

          "She wasn't on that shuttle because I begged her to get off it. If I hadn't of been there, she would be dead right now. But obviously, none of you care about that, do you? You just want to cast the blame on someone else rather than admit your own mistakes!" He curled his fingers into a ball, finally understanding why Ahsoka no longer trusted them. "I have no idea where you got the idea that she would blow up a shuttle full of innocent people. Just like I still have no idea why you truly believed her to be responsible for the temple bombing! Ahsoka is and has always been an exemplary example of goodness and light. She's cared more about the people around her than any of you combined. Whatever is happening to cast her in such a bad light is nothing in her control. And if you'd get your heads out of your asses for one second, you'd realize there's something bigger going on here and that  _that_  is what should be investigated!"

          "Anakin!" Obi wan leapt to his feet. "You need to calm down, now!" The threat was clear in his voice. And for the first time in his life since swearing himself to the Jedi order, he did not back down.

          "I will  _not_  calm down," he said angrily. "This is exactly what the separatists want, do you realize that? I bet you anything they're behind this."

          "Figure this, how do you?" Master Yoda asked, tapping his gimer stick in a warning.

          "Ahsoka told me she was leaving Coruscant because she's felt like she's been being watched. That something or someone is gunning for her. At first, I didn't understand, why would she be targeted if she's not even a Jedi anymore?" He glanced at her and she was watching him wide-eyed. "But now I get it. Whoever the Sith Lord is, he knows I'm attached to her. He knows that I'd go to any length to protect her. So, if he endangers her..." he took a deep breath. "This isn't about the war at all." He was feeling kind of faint all of a sudden and just as he was about to collapse, he felt her arms around him.

          "The Sith Lord, Dooku, the Separatists... they all know Anakin is the chosen one," Ahsoka whispered. "They're trying to bring him down by using everything that matters to him against him." He leaned back into her chest, feeling the room spin around him. Everyone that had died, had died because someone was trying to destroy  _him_. He couldn't control his emotions, everybody knew that. They were trying to kill him, or more likely, unhinge him. And it was working.

          The holotable in the middle of the room beeped and Master windu moved forward to answer it. "It has come to our attention that the Jedi order is harboring a suspect in the shuttle bombing that happened this morning at 0800. By order of the Chancellor, you are to release Ahsoka Tano into Republic custody immediately," Admiral Tarkin said.

          Anakin tried to get up but Ahsoka tightened her grip on his chest. "Why is she a suspect?" Obi wan asked.

          "She was seen exiting the shuttle moments before it took off after arguing with the guard," Tarkin replied with a sneer.

          "That is odd," Obi wan stroked his chin. "The recording of the event that we saw shows her clearly trying to help the victims afterwards. If she was responsible for the explosion, don't you think she'd have tried to get away instead?"

          "What I think is irrelevant, master Jedi. I'm just relaying orders to you."

          "Speak with the chancellor, I will," master Yoda said, standing up. "A grave misunderstanding there has been."

          "I'm afraid that's not possible, master Yoda. The chancellor is in meetings all day long," Tarkin replied.

          "Then we will hold her here until this misunderstanding is cleared up," master Plo said.

          "To hinder an official Republic investigation is a criminal offense. If you refuse to cooperate, we will extract her by force. The Jedi order will be accused of treason."

          "Enough," Ahsoka stood up. "I'll go. Just leave them alone."

          "Very well, miss Tano. A Clone escort will meet you outside the temple." The image of Tarkin vanished in front of them.

          "No," Anakin said turning to her. "I won't let you go through this again."

          "It's too late, Anakin," she replied. "We don't have a choice."

          She turned and headed out the door. She didn't look back. Anakin turned on the rest of the council. "She's sacrificing herself to protect you again! And you're just going to let her take the fall for it. No wonder she doesn't trust you anymore. I don't either." He raced after her.

          "Ahsoka stop!" he yelled after her. "I won't let you do this. This is my fault."

          She stopped walking, but he saw her shoulders rise and fall in a deep sigh. "You can't save me this time, master," she whispered. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. The tears were streaking down her face. He tried to wipe them away, but there were too many.

          "I'm not going to lose you," he said passionately. "We could still run away."

          She shook her head. "We'd be running for the rest of our lives. Stay, the Jedi need you. So does the Republic."

          "After what you told me yesterday, I'm surprised you'd even suggest that. But I don't care if they need me, I need you."

          "That's the problem, Anakin." She brushed her fingers across his cheek. "If you don't learn to let go, you'll become the weapon that destroys everything." She looked him deeply in the eyes. "You have to let me go."

          "No!"

          "For the good of everyone, Anakin. You have to let me go. Don't become the very thing we're fighting against just to save me. That's what he wants. I feel it now.  _Let go."_  She dropped her hand and walked away, and again he was left standing there wondering why he couldn't just run after her.

          "She's right, you know," Obi wan came up behind him. He didn't answer, he just turned and ran the entire way to the Jedi temple hanger. He raced onto the twilight and made his way across town to the chancellor's office.

          He stormed through the double doors without knocking. "Anakin, my boy!" Chancellor Palpatine turned away from Padmé to greet him. "We were just talking about you."

          "Ahsoka is innocent," he said barely managing a respectful bow before speaking. "I don't care what you heard or what is being said. She would never do something like this." He didn't look at Padmé, he didn't want to.

          "Well of course, that's what she'd want you to believe..." the chancellor started.

          "It's what I believe," Anakin crossed his arms. "She didn't tell me that. I served with her for three years. I've fought through the most horrible battles with her by my side. She singlehandedly kept me alive more times than I can count. She was an exemplary Jedi. She put the needs of everyone around her first and foremost. Saving countless innocents over and over again. I'm telling you Chancellor, she wouldn't do this. Please, let her go."

          "Well, my boy, I'm afraid I don't know what to tell you. She's at the mercy of the senate now. I simply act out their will."

          "Anakin is right, chancellor," Padmé spoke up suddenly. "I may not know Ahsoka as well as him, but I've served with her many times. There has to be a mistake. There is no way she could be responsible for this. At the very least, give us time for a more thorough investigation before she faces the senate." Anakin stared at her in disbelief. She had no reason to side with him after last night, but she had.

          The chancellor softened, "Of course, Senator. If what you both say is true, it is our duty to make sure all evidence is brought to light first."

          "Thank you, your excellency," Anakin bowed to him.

          "My dear, Senator, could you give us a moment?"

          "Of course, Chancellor," Padmé nodded and left the room.

          "Come here son, let me look at you," the chancellor said and Anakin stepped forward into his arms. "I'm worried about you, dear boy. I've seen and heard a number of disturbing things lately." The chancellor led him over to his desk where he turned on the holonews. Forget the war and all the thousands of people fighting for their lives, the only thing they were talking about was the shuttle explosion. They were calling it terrorism, they were talking about how they believed Ahsoka to be at fault, they were casting doubt on the entire Jedi order, claiming that she'd been in trouble before but the first time another Jedi took the fall for her actions. Who was to say they weren't working together? Who was to say this wasn't the first of many Jedi led attacks on the grand republic? They were calling for their immediate removal from the front lines, a deep investigation into their motives and methods. Anakin stared blankly at the holonews as they switched to talking about him. And how he, the hero with no fear, vouched for by the chancellor himself, couldn't possibly do any of the nefarious things the Jedi were being accused of. But it was very possible, they supposed that Ahsoka, his former padawan was trying to undermine him.

          "I know you're fond of the girl, Anakin, but she might very well be behind this. After the order threw her out before, I can't imagine she feels much love for them. I'd want revenge too if I were her."

          "Ahsoka doesn't trust the council anymore, you're right about that. But she is not vengeful. She would never turn on someone no matter how badly they hurt her. Or worse, kill others to get back at those that hurt her. This is a mistake Chancellor, I'm telling you, this is a mistake. A horrible mistake," he said through gritted teeth trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

          "Of course. It must be. Or perhaps your feelings for her have blinded you to the truth." The Chancellor clicked a few buttons to replay part of the news from earlier. He watched as he ran to Ahsoka and then later when he'd pulled her into his arms, kissing her repeatedly. Oh great, everyone had seen that.

          "So I got a little carried away," Anakin looked down at his feet. "She almost died."

          "Senator Amidala was telling me that you broke up with her last night. Are you feeling alright, my boy? You seem a bit feverish."

          "Other than worry over Ahsoka's fate, I'm fine." He curled his fingers in a ball, trying to take a deep, steadying breath. Of course everyone would wonder if he'd gone mad. He hadn't seen Ahsoka for eight months and then suddenly she was back in his life about to face trial,  _again_... and this time, he might not be able to save her. But everything she'd said to him yesterday... it  _did_  sound anarchist. It  _did_  sound like the kind of thing a political protestor would say. Would she really go that far to make a point? He didn't believe it. He couldn't. That wasn't Ahsoka's way. But then again, a lot could have changed since he'd last seen her. There was a lot she'd done towards the end there that left him questioning how much he had actually known his padawan. Escaping jail, destroying public property, teaming up with Ventress... maybe she was turning to the dark side in front of him and he didn't see it.

          It couldn't be true.

          "Why don't I have them bring her here, and perhaps we could get to the bottom of this?" The chancellor suggested. Anakin nodded numbly as he made the call. He also called for Rex, which surprised him, but then he supposed he wanted to hear from another that had served with her. Why did it feel like everything he'd ever loved was slipping through his fingers? Ahsoka told him he had to let her go. Why would she say that if she were trying to undermine him? "My son, you must be careful out there. You're the chosen one after all, anyone could be trying to manipulate you and use you for their own plans."

          He stared at the chancellor for a moment and then stepped back. Ahsoka had said that Dooku and the Sith Lord knew he was the chosen one. But that wasn't common knowledge. That was something the Jedi order didn't advertise. So how did the chancellor know? He certainly hadn't told him. He resented that title.  _You need to take a long hard look at what you think you know about the people around you,_ Ahsoka had said. "Who told you I was the chosen one?" he asked, feeling anxious.

          "I don't remember, the council I believe. A long time ago." Palpatine waved his hand dismissively. Even if that were true, why would a politician care about a Jedi prophecy?

          "What do you know about the chosen one prophecy?" He tried to swallow the fear that was rising in his throat. He no more wanted to believe that his friend, the chancellor, was a Sith Lord than he wanted to believe Ahsoka was guilty. But now that the idea was in his head, it made a surprising amount of sense. Who knew more about him and his life than the chancellor? Who knew just what buttons to push or where to put pressure on him to destabilize him? He was simultaneously praising him while purposely destroying his life. But why would he do that?

          "I believe they told me you were supposed to bring balance to the force or something like that," the chancellor said casually. "Destroy all the Sith. Things that are neither here nor there for a lowly politician, but something worth remembering. Anything that represents a threat to the republic and of course, anything that could save it is worth noting, don't you think?"

          "Of course, your excellency."

          "CT-7567, reporting for duty," Rex said with a salute, entering a few moments later. Padmé was right behind him.

          "Ah good," the chancellor clasped his hands together. "She should be here any minute."

          Anakin moved to stand by Rex. "What's going on?" he whispered while the chancellor started talking to Padmé again.

          "Ahsoka is being accused of treason, again," Anakin muttered angrily.

          "What? Why?" Rex asked.

          "Long story." Anakin rolled his eyes. "Keep your eyes open, captain."

          A few minutes later the doors opened again and Ahsoka was led into the office by six clone troopers under commander Fox. She was in special force blocking shackles, and one of the clones kicked her feet out from under her so she was forced to kneel.

          "Stop it," Padmé exclaimed, running over to help Ahsoka sit up again. "Prisoner or not, she deserves to be treated with dignity."

          "Sorry, m'lady," the clone trooper replied, stepping back. Ahsoka looked up and met eye contact with Anakin.

 _I'm sorry_ , he mouthed to her. Her eyes narrowed but she said nothing. "Captain Rex, would you kindly help our guest to her feet?" the chancellor asked. Rex bowed and moved over to her. Him and Padmé helped Ahsoka stand. "You see, Anakin. I understand your plight, I do. But in the public eye, when one Jedi is guilty of something, unfortunately they all are. I've been hearing far too many reports of Jedi failing to help allies in need, repeated cases of separatist leaders escaping custody, and now this, Jedi lashing out against civilians. I, like the rest of the senate, have put a lot of faith in the order, believing they'd be the ones to help us win this war. But regretfully, it's looking more and more like that's not the case."

          "We have fought tooth and nail for the Republic, chancellor," Anakin replied indignantly. "But we can't be everywhere at once, nor can we fix everything. We can only do the best we can."

          "Of course, of course," the chancellor gave a dismissive wave and Anakin snapped his eyes back to Ahsoka. Reaching out for her in the force.

 _He's the Sith Lord,_ he tried to tell her. Her eyes widened, and she looked back towards the chancellor.

          "I'm afraid though, if I don't make an example of your friend here, all semblance of trust the public has in the Jedi order will disappear. Now my boy, I know this is difficult, but surely you understand this is for the best?" The chancellor curled his fingers over Anakin's shoulder and for the first time in all his years of knowing him, he felt the darkness that crept out of him. Anakin didn't answer, doing everything in his power to hide the rush of emotions that surged beneath practiced calm. The chancellor turned to face Ahsoka and sneered. "Execute order 66," he said.

          Chaos erupted, as Rex in one movement, jerked Ahsoka to the side, practically throwing her across the room. He rolled over and took a knee, protecting her as he shot two of the clone troopers that had escorted her inside. Anakin had ignited his lightsaber and deflected two bolts that had nearly hit Padmé and force pushed her away from the rest of the fight. Then he'd leapt towards Ahsoka, slicing through her binders.

          "Look out!" Ahsoka had jumped to her feet, racing across the room and dove in front of Padmé just in time to get hit by a force of lightning that the chancellor had unleashed on the senator.

          "Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled, dropping to his knees where she'd fallen. He looked up at the chancellor feeling a rush of hatred. But then he felt Ahsoka's hand on his arm.  _Don't become the very thing we've been fighting against._  He stood up, trying to calm the emotions that had swelled in him. Breathing in the light and clarity of the force. "You've made a costly mistake, chancellor," he growled feeling surprisingly in control for the first time in his life. He nodded at Rex who had stunned the other four troopers and he pulled out his recorder and threw it up so it latched on the ceiling above them. "The only reason the Jedi have failed to stop this war, is because you and count Dooku have undermined them at every turn. My loyalty is to the people of the republic, not the chancellor. And now it is my duty to dethrone the corrupt leadership. You're right about the prophecy, I'm supposed to kill all the Sith. Well, then let me start with you."

          He raised his lightsaber, rolling his shoulders in battle readiness. This was not his friend. This was the enemy. And to win this war, he had to stay calm and focused. He just really wished Ahsoka had her lightsabers right now. The chancellor laughed maniacally and pressed a button on his wrist, likely calling for reinforcements. But if anybody at the temple was listening, he'd have reinforcements soon too.

          The chancellor sent purple lightning at him and he raised his lightsaber to absorb it. "The Jedi are on the losing side of this war, my boy. Join me and we could make the Republic into something far grander than this."

          "I won't turn to the dark side, Chancellor," Anakin replied cooly.

          "Oh but you will," Palpatine said, trying to send lightning at Ahsoka and Padmé. He blocked most of it but Ahsoka had staggered to her feet and managed to shield them from the rest of it. "You're all weak!"

          Anakin leapt forward at him, swinging to deal a massive strike, but despite his age, the chancellor had easily rolled out of the way and thrown him back into the wall near Rex. He sent more lightning at Ahsoka who was still managing to shield them, but he could see that her strength was failing.

          "I have tried to remove the obstacles in your way. I have tried to open you to your potential. If you want to save the people you love, then you have to join me." Ahsoka slid back a few inches as he threw more force into his lightning spell. Rex pulled him to his feet and he tried to get back there to help her. Her shield faded and he heard her scream as she got hit with the full blast of it. She fell backwards into Padmé's lap, who tried to make her conscious again.

          "Leave her alone!" Anakin yelled, throwing his fury into his battle dance. He dodged several shots of lightning and then the chancellor pulled two red bladed lightsabers out of his robes and fought back with them. He was strong, too strong. Anakin swung at him with full force, but felt a slice across his left shoulder. It was his turn to get hit with the lightning and the pain ripped through him. He was feeling weak and helpless and then there they were, Obi wan and Yoda and Windu.

          "Your reign has come to an end, chancellor," master Windu said. Obi wan threw a couple lightsabers to Ahsoka.

          "The people will never believe you," the chancellor yelled. "They already don't trust the Jedi anymore."

          Anakin got to his feet and walked calmly over to Ahsoka, helping her up. "Perhaps, but everything that has been happening in here since you started attacking us, the public has seen." He pointed to the recording device that Rex had thrown on the ceiling. "You're under arrest, chancellor, for crimes against the good people of the republic. For starting this war and conspiring with count Dooku to destroy and enslave countless planets. Come quietly or be destroyed." He held out his lightsaber and the rest of the council followed suit.

          "I was helping the Republic!" he said as master Windu snapped binder cuffs on his wrists. He and master Yoda and Obi wan followed suit.

          "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling Ahsoka into a hug.

          "Yes," she said but stepped back embarrassed, glancing at Padmé. Anakin put out his hand to help Padmé up. She took it, nodding to him, but hurriedly left the room. Ahsoka's eyes followed her in confusion. Rex stood up on the chancellor's desk and retrieved the recording device and tucked it back in the pouch on his belt. "What was order 66?"

          Rex turned and looked at her sadly. "The control chips."

          "The clones had control chips put in their heads early on in development, part of some separatist conspiracy. Tup's malfunctioned and Fives figured out why. He was executed without a trial and everybody else forgot about it," Anakin said in annoyance.

          "But..."

          Rex pointed to an inch-long scar near his right temple. "After what happened, I had mine removed."

          "Oh Rex," Ahsoka cried, running over to hug him.

          "Now I know why the chancellor called you here too," Anakin murmured. "I think he was hoping you'd be the one that shot her or me. Not much else would have made me suffer more than that. His mistake. Having you here is what saved us."

          "Just doing my duty, sir."

          Anakin hit the button on his comm. "Obi wan here," his master's voice came through.

          "Keep the chancellor away from the clones and keep an eye out for count Dooku. Likely that's who he summoned," Anakin said.

          "Why away from the clones?"

          "Remember what happened with Fives? He was right, it was a control chip. All he has to do is give a command and any clones near him will turn on the Jedi nearby."

          "Good to know," Obi wan said thoughtfully. "We're taking him back to the temple until we can be sure he's secure enough to face trial without unforeseen circumstances."

          The comm call ended and Anakin looked between Rex and Ahsoka. "We'd better get out of here before Dooku and Grievous show up. I have a feeling they're coming."

          "What about the people?" Ahsoka asked, wide-eyed.

          "You're right, follow me," Anakin replied, heading out the door towards the senate room. They piled into the floating Chancellor seat and pressed the broadcast button. "People of Coruscant, I beg you to listen. The Separatist army is on its way here. The Jedi are spread too thin to protect all corners of the planet. I urge you to get underground. Head to the lower levels and find somewhere to hide. We will do our best to repel them. Whatever happens, do not panic. Find shelter and hide. Do not engage them. The battle droids do not care who is in their way." He turned off the broadcast and looked at Ahsoka.

          "Telling people not to panic is the easiest way to make them panic." She rolled her eyes at him.

          "Yeah well, we've done all we can for now. Rex, I want you to find a medical droid and get those chips out of as many clone troopers as you can. If they refuse, stun them and remove it anyways," Anakin commanded.

          "You got it, General!" Rex saluted and took off running.

          "Ahsoka, we need to go back to the temple," he said turning to her and putting his hand softly on her shoulder. She had every reason not to fight. Obi wan had returned her lightsabers to her as an act of goodwill, but she wasn't a Jedi anymore. And he wouldn't ask her to protect them if she didn't want to. But if she left now, he wasn't sure he could do what he had to.

          "Anakin," she whispered. "Whatever happens, I'm right beside you."

          He hugged her again. "You saved me, Ahsoka. I may have saved your life, but you saved my soul. Let's finish this."

          "There's something I need to tell you." She looked up at him. "Before we go." He ran his fingers along her cheek and studied her face. She checked to make sure they weren't still broadcasting and then she took his hands in hers. "We have a child."

          "What?" he started in surprise.

          "A little girl. Her name is Ashla," she said quietly. "She's beautiful, Anakin. I hope someday you can meet her."

          "You were pregnant?" he stuttered in disbelief.

          "I understand now why they asked for the death sentence for the temple bombing. He wanted me, and the child destroyed before you found out the truth. But then you ruined his plan. That's why he's been watching me. Away from the order I posed less of a threat, but then when I came back into your life... he overheard us talking in the alley, he knew he had to get me out of the picture for good. I don't know why we never saw his true nature before, but him being the mysterious Sith Lord explains a lot." She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

          He still couldn't completely comprehend the fact that they had a child. "I don't know anything about being a father," he whispered anxiously.

          "And you think I know how to be a mother? It's something you learn as you go." She smirked at him. "What happened with Padmé? Why did she run from you?"

          "We broke up," he said feeling tired again. "After I saw you last night, I went to be with her. I thought it would distract me and remind me what I really wanted. But I just felt empty in her arms. I never saw it before. Padmé was everything I thought I wanted in life, but you were the one that filled the empty hole in my soul. You were right, I was blind. I was blind to your needs, I was blind to the actions of the order, I was blind about the chancellor and Padmé, about the slavery that lives right under our noses. But more than anything, I was blind to your love, that you could offer me everything I want and need. I feel like such an idiot."

          She poked him in the chest. "Yeah you are an idiot," she laughed. "But you're my idiot and I love you." She grabbed the neck of his robes and yanked him down so she could kiss him on the lips. He melted into the sweet sensation, feeling more alive than he had in years.

          "Whatever happens, Ahsoka, I'll be by your side," he breathed when she let him go.

          "Well then, let's go save the Republic, then we can find out what other adventures there are out there. Like parenthood." Her eyes twinkled, and he laughed a little nervously.


End file.
